1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
There has been known a liquid crystal device that has a columnar spacer interposed between a first substrate and a second substrate, the first substrate and the second substrate sandwiching a liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal device is formed to have an area where the columnar spacer overlaps a contact hole provided in the first substrate and another area where the columnar spacer does not overlap the contact hole in each pixel.
This configuration prevents a columnar spacer from falling to the inside of the contact hole even in the case where displacement occurs between the first substrate and the second substrate attached to each other.
A desired cell gap can thus be surely secured (refer to, e.g., JP-A-2005-107494).
However, one problem with the foregoing liquid crystal device in related art is that when the device is placed in a condition where substrates stand vertically upright, the liquid crystal sandwiched between the substrates moves downward due to the effect of gravity, expanding a portion of a cell gap on the lower side of the liquid crystal device.
This results in a nonuniform cell gap of the liquid crystal device, decreasing the display quality.